


Greatness from Small Beginnings

by AyaSaibara



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSaibara/pseuds/AyaSaibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate/Elena drabbles bc I'm a trash for them.<br/>I'm not an english speaker so there might be A LOT of grammer mistakes, I'm sorry if you don't understand, but tell me if something needs to be changed.</p><p>/!\ Completed. /!\ <br/>Now each OS I'll write will be individual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. First things first ! You gotta know that I'm not an English speaker so there might be A LOT of grammar mistakes and for that, I apologize. Please let me know if there's something you don't understand, I'll try to rectify it in some way. There is also reiterations, but again, it's because I don't know how to say what I want so I just use the vocabulary I know.

As soon as she got into the hotel room, Elena took off her vest and flopped on the couch. Today has been a really long day. Because of the heat especially; taking a job in Madrid at the time of year wasn't a good idea. She sweated and didn't have enough strength to go to the bathroom and take a shower, but she had to sooner or later. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling then thought about the things she did today: she asked a few questions to some tourists then to the sellers for surveys and she also took more pictures than she should have. But now she was way too tired to get up again. She slept.

Two hours laters, she woke up, noticing that it was 6:30 and that she wanted to clean the hotel today because she was leaving Spain the next day. She got up on her feet and ran towards the bathroom. No less than 20 minutes later, she was all cleaned up, her hair trickling on her white top. She did good on bringing shorts and tops instead of pajamas because it would have been a pain to sleep in underwear. She headed to the kitchen to cook then went back in the living-room to turn the TV on. They didn't have international channels and it was damn unfortunate because Spanish people talked so fast that she couldn't even understand a single word they say. She heard her phone vibrating on the table and picked it up:  
"Nate!", she exclaimed, all happy.  
"You seem happy", he said.  
Elena sat down on the couch and put her elbow on the back of it.  
"Sorry I couldn't pick the phone earlier, there was this guy who followed me everywhere so I'd buy his... whatever-it-was."  
She heard her husband laughing.  
"You didn't punch him?"  
Memories came back. When Nate and her met in Panama. Who would've thought they would end up like this?  
"No, it wasn't worth it. It's not like I was going to meet him again."  
"Wait, you're telling me you punched me because you knew we were gonna stick together?"  
This time, Elena was the first to laugh. She had good reasons for punching him, he left her in a shitty place after all. If ever she didn't look for him and Sully, she wouldn't be there, she probably wouldn't be married either. Her life wouldn't be that great.  
"So, how it's going ?", Nate asked.  
"Except for the heat and other people lack of amiability, I think we can say that everything works out fine."  
"Good thing you're coming back tomorrow."  
"Yeah. I liked it when we came here together, but after spending a whole month alone, I'm not sure I can say the same."  
"It's because I'm not there with you", he answered.  
As she was preparing to say something, she sniffed a weird smell coming from the kitchen.  
"THE MEAT!", she shouted, jumping from the couch.  
She totally forgot about the meat she was cooking.  
"What's going on?", Nate asked, sounded worried.  
"Oh no it's nothing, it's just me who forgot that I was cooking something..."

A few minutes later, she was sat on the couch, again, with her phone pressed on her right ear, eating while watching the TV. She and Nate called each other 2-3 times a day, but it's been two days since they called each other because of their jobs.  
"What are you doing ?", she asked with her mouth full.  
She heard the sound of a book closing.  
"Nothing."  
"Liar, I've just heard you close a book. What were you reading ?"  
"Oh you know, an old book about norse mythology."  
Elena jumped on her couch.  
"I can't believe it, you bought it ? I've told you to wait until I ask to one of my colleagues !"  
"Well you know, it's good."  
Elena sighed and scraped her plate.  
"Do you know when your plane is gonna land ?"  
"Around 2PM. With luck, the trip won't be too long and they won't be late."  
"Okay, call me when your plane will be here."  
"Uh why ?"  
"Because I'll pick you up. Took my day off."  
She laughed.  
"You ? You're gonna pick me up ?"  
"Hey, what kind of husband would I be if I left you waiting in an airport ?"  
Even though it's been years since they're married, Elena wasn't used to the fact that she was a married woman. That she was somebody's wife and that she had a husband. Instead of being unpleasant, she liked this weird feeling each time he reminded her they were married. When they met, Nate wasn't the kind of guy to admit how he felt, he always joked about it, beating around the bush. But as time went by, he started to open up and even though it was still a little difficult, she knew he was doing everything he could. Elena smiled while looking at her wedding ring. And Nate knew she was smiling:  
"Why are you smiling ?"  
"I'm not smiling, what are you saying ?"  
"Do you know what day we are?", he asked her suddenly.  
She looked at the calendar on the wall.  
"Uh, 13 ?"  
"Ah crap... Damn time zones..."  
"What?"  
"It's midnight here. I had to be the first to wish you an happy birthday !"  
She put her hand on her mouth, like she didn't want anyone to see that she smiled.  
"Oh that's so cute, you want to be the first", she teased him.  
She then heard Nate sigh.  
"Oh so that's why you took your day off.. What did you plan?"  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if you know"  
"Of course"  
At the same time, she received an other call. It should be her editor. Of course it was him, she didn't even call him in the week.  
"Oh no, Nate I gotta go, I've got an other call."  
"Okay, keep me posted, alright?"  
"Will do."  
She knew he wanted to say something so she didn't hang up right away.  
"Come on, say it", she said softly.  
"What "say it" ? I got nothing to say !"  
"I know you want to say something so I won't hang up until you don't tell me what it is."  
"I love you."  
She bit her upper lip and smiled widely. She could even feel herself blushing. Damn, she was way too old for this ! But she couldn't help but feel this way each time he told her these three precious words.  
"I love you too, Nate."


	2. Came from far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wake up with Nate at her side and Cassie joins them.  
> Set between U4's ending and the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos !   
> It's really short, I'm sorry. The original version is a little bit longer, but hey, I had to change things (or delete it also).  
> Anyways, as always if you notice grammar mistakes or if you don't understand, tell me, I'l try to rectify.

When she opened her eyes, Elena found herself at the other side of the bed, whereas Nate was at the opposite. She checked the digital clock on her nightstand: 11:13. It was sunday so there was no need to rush. The previous night has been very short for the married couple. She was tired but she didn't want to sleep again. She knew if she slept again, she would sleep all day long, and she had plenty things to do. She took one of Nate's shirts at the foot of the bed and put it on her then lied on her bed again.  
She watched Nate sleeping, smiling then stroked his cheek, being careful not to wake him up. She perfectly knew he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon so she put her arm around his waist and closed her eyes. Screw it if she slept all day, it'd worth it.

When she woke up, it was more than 1PM and Nate wasn't in the bed. As she streches her arms and prepared to get out of bed, her daughter surprised her by coming from nowhere. Cassie was almost 2. She still couldn't believe she was a mother. It was too perfect to be true. She clapped in her hands to incite the little girl to come join her in the bed.  
"Come to mommy", Elena murmured.  
Cassie climbed up on the bed immediately and took refuge into her mother's arms. Elena hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She then looked at her: she had inheritated her blonde hair and Nate's eyes. Cassie looked tired and she closed her eyes very quickly.  
"Oh, I've been looking for her!", Nate exclaimed, standing in the threshold.  
"Keep it down, she fell asleep just a second ago", Elena said.  
"She always sleeps", he figured.  
Elena tightened her grip on her daughter. Nate smiled at the sight of his wife taking care of their daughter like that. He joined them in their bed. She carefully put her adughter on the mattress, betwwen the two of them and positioned herself so that she could see both Nate and Cassie at the same time, her head on her wrist. She loved to watch Nate stroking their daughter's hair.  
"Do you think about everything we've through sometimes ? I mean, what we lived on the island?", she asked him all of a sudden.  
Nate looked up at her.  
"The island?"  
"Yeah. El Dorado, Roman and all."  
"Oh."  
He paused then went on.  
"Of course. How could I forget? I thought it would be an adverture like many others."  
"How was it different?", she asked, curious.  
"Well, no one told me I would fall for the woman I left on docks!"  
Elena laughed.  
"When I think that I could've not came back... I happen to think sometimes about how different my life would be if I didn't look for you. Maybe I'll be single, maybe unhappy, or still shooting?"  
She seemed lost in her thoughts. A hand gripped her wrist.  
"What should I say? I grew up with nothing, took every treasure I could, without getting anything, but look now... I'm married and I've got a daughter."  
Elena smiled as she hold his hand tight.  
"And now that we're parents, I know you won't get away anymore!"  
She tried to kiss her husband, but it was at that precise moment that Cassie woke up, yelling.  
"Looks like it's gonna wait", Nate muttered.  
"When it's not Sully, it's her, it's unbelievable!", she exclaimed, laughing.


	3. Human science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie asks her parents how we make babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't forget to tell me if you notice grammar mistakes, translating this chapter was a REAL PAIN IN THE ASS. I know I made many mistakes, I tried my best but it was impossible to say things differently.  
> Anyway, you gotta know where this story comes from, because yeah, it has a backstory. About a week ago, I had a family dinner and my 4-year-old cousin asked in the middle of our meal how we made babies and I wondered how Nate and Elena would react if Cassie asked them (and I'm sure she asked them). So... this is it. That's the story haha. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Cassie closed the book she hold in her hands. At 6, she was a calm and wise young girl, less stubborn than her friends who were very loud when they came in her house.  
As she put the book on the table, her father called her from the stairs:  
"Cassie, lunch's ready!"  
All smiles, she threw the book on her bed and ran towards the stairs. She walked down the stairs and went to the living-room, where the TV was on. Lunch was all ready and she noticed her mother cooked pastas. Her favorite. She ran towards the table, all excited and sat down on one of the chairs. Seeing her so excited got Elena a bit curious:  
"How come you're so eager to eat today?", she asked, as she passed her the dish. "Nate, you coming?"  
He pulled the chair and sat down.  
"I didn't eat anything at school today so I'm really hungry!", the child replied.  
"Ah damn it, it's overcooked again", Elena exclaimed after taking one bite of the pastas.  
Nate looked at his daughter, who seemed not to care.  
"Well, looks like she doesn't care", he noticed with a wide smile on his lips.  
Elena shrugged then started to eat. As always, she and Nate asked Cassie about her school day. She answered that it was cool, but time went slow. She seemed to enjoy school though.  
"How do we make babies?", Cassie asked all of a sudden.  
It came from nowhere and both Nate and Elena were so surprised that they dropped their flatware.  
"Why?", Elena asked.  
"Justin asked the teacher. She just said that we will learn when we'll grow up."  
"Well, I think you should listen to her", a bit hesitated Nate replied.  
"He also said he thought he knew."  
"Really? And what did say?", Elena asked again.  
"He said the dad has to come in the mom."  
And then everything went out of control: Nate, who was drinking water chocked, so did Elena. Cassie, who wdidn't understand her parents' reaction, frowned.  
"Is he right?"  
"Well", Nate started.  
Elena turned to face her daughter.  
"Actually, it's pretty simple. You just have to imagine that the dad drops a... seed into the mom's body and then we just have to wait a few months!"  
She looked at the husband as for asking for help but he didn't know what to say either. He was still coughing actually.  
"A seed... you mean like plants?"  
Elena nodded as Cassie looked at her father.  
"But how did you drop it, dad?"  
He choked again.  
"You know what, sweetie? We'll talk about it later, okay? We wouldn't want to bring your father at hospital today", Elena said as she patted Nate's back.  
Cassie looked disappointed but she agreed. She cleared her side of the table and went to her room.

Elena joined Nate in their bed. She then put her head on his torso and he circled her waist with his arm.  
"What do kids learn nowadays? I never went to school but I'm sure at my time, we didn't speak about that with kids !"  
Elena started to laugh and left her head so she could see Nate's:  
"It did really disturb you, didn't it?"  
"It didn't disturb me at all, what the hell are you saying?"  
Elena laughed even more.  
Nate went on: "And seriously, seeds?"  
"Sorry, I panicked", she retorted.  
She looked right into his eyes as she caressed Nate's chest.  
"But I didn't panic as much as you did, so I'm good."  
Nate sighed as his face came closer to hers. He stroked her cheeks and gave her a light kiss. Elena didn't open her eyes instinctly, she seemed to... appreciate. Her lips turned into a smile then she bit it to feel his lips pressed against hers once again. It didn't take long for him to kiss her again, but this time, it wasn't a small kiss. It was more passionate, more heated. Their hands explored each other's body and Elena climbed on top of him. After a few heated kisses, she stopped it because she needed air. She didn't move her body, who still was on Nate's. He put his arms around her so he could hug her and looked up at the ceiling.  
Elena looked at a picture on the nightstand. She remembered that day: they went on a vacation in France and it rained a lot. They didn't think about buying an umbrella so they ran everywhere in the streets of Paris, holding hands, looking for a shelter. In the end, they've found a bus shelter, but too tight to shelter them both. Nate stood by her and ended up backhug her. They wanted to have a memory of this instant so they asked a French man to take a picture. She couldn't help but smile as the memories came back in her mind. She had tons of memories with him, good but bad as well. He was the person who hurt her the most. But also the one who made her most happy.  
She took a deep breath and turned her face to look at the window. It was raining.  
"It's really hard to believe...", she muttered suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Everything that happened to us, everything we've been through... From Panama to Libertalia. We broke up but we've always found each other in the end."  
She closed her eyes.  
"It's fate!", he exclaimed.  
She reopened her eyes to let out a laugh.  
"Because you believe in fate now?"  
Nate laughed as well and stroked her cheel again. His smile disappeared. He just focused on her. It was Elena who kissed him first this time. It was quick though.  
"I love you", he said softly.  
Instead of saying these words, she put her hands under his shirt.  
"Why don't you show me how we make babies?", she asked as she bit her upper lip, in a sensual voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will come quickly, I've already begun translating it! I'm almost done with the fifth chapter in the French version so it should be over soon.


	4. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to summarize this chapter so I didn't write anything. Anyway, as always, tell me if you notice grammar mistakes, I get more and more uncomfortable with translating my chapters.  
> Plus, I have to say something, that doesn't have anything to do with this fiction, but I learnt about Anton Yelchin's death. As a huge Star Trek fan, I've known him in the 2009 movie and I liked this actor, I'm really sad to learn that he died in such a... stupid way ? No one deserves to die this young. Anyway, rest in piece.

Women, Nathan Drake knew them very well. He had had a few relationships during the course of his adventures. By "few" it meant "a lot". He wasn't really a womanizer; he just knew he was good-looking and that he had to have fun! He was naturally attracted by smart women. That job in Panama should have happened the same way as the others: find a treasure – with his enemies along the way – and spend good times with the journalist who had fund the expedition. He should've let her go.  
Elena Fisher wasn't like any other woman he met. When she looked at him, there was something different in her eyes. It wasn't just passion that shined in her eyes, it was more than that. She looked so excited on that island after all! It wasn't money that motivated her, but the adrenaline, the adventure, the action, and he's rarely seen that before. His other "partners" were always interested in money, which wasn't the journalist's case. It surprised him a lot.  
As time went by, Nate was attached to the young woman but in a way he never did before. It wasn't about the looks, it was... He didn't even know how to describe it. But apprently, this attraction was reciprocal and things had changed after their Panamian adventure. They dated for a few months but Elena was the first to leave. And once again, he should've let her go. She went on new adventures all by herself as a journalist and he went... doing what he's best at: getting in trouble. He convinced himself he had let her go, but he was obviously wrong. Very wrong even. As he flirted with an old contact, Chloe Frazer, he finally realised how much he cared about Elena. And again, she felt the same.  
They went through ups and downs, parted way even – or Nate ran away – after their wedding, but in the end, they always found each other, more in love than ever. Each separation taught them how much they loved each other. They didn't even hide their feelings anymore. Nate should thank Sully because he was the one who encouraged him to see Elena again and atone for his mistakes. He always took wrong decisions but marrying Elena ? It was the best he made. Because it meant the beginning of a new life, a happier and less lonely life.  
Sometimes, he wake up in the middle of the night and watched Elena sleeping. She always had this peaceful face whenever she slept, wrapped in the blankets. He never thought spending the rest of his life with such an amazing woman. At these times, he stroked his cheek, remembering everything they lived together, and hugged her. He loved sleeping with her in his arms more than anything.

Nate greeted the woman at the counter and went upstairs. He reached the first floor and knocked at the door of the room 623. Without getting the authorization, he opened the door to see his wife holding their baby girl in her arms. The sight of it made him smile. He put the drinks he had in his hands on the table next to the bed and sat down on the chair nearby. He was father. The very idea of being father frightened him, he still didn't believe it. He was scared of failing because it was an uncharted territory for him, or even Elena. But seeing her holding their daughter like this, he figured she was doing fine. Cassie was so tiny that he thought each time he touched her, she was going to break. She looked so fragile...  
"You took your time", Elena said still looking at Cassie.  
He was so focused on Cassie that he didn't pay attention to what she said. She looked up at him: he seemed so happy. In silence, she strenched out her hand at him. He took it immediately, stroking her palm then sta down on the bed to caress his daughter's hair. Her eyes were sparkling while looking at her father, shaking her legs and arms. She hold onto his thumb and he stroked her cheek.  
"She's ours", he muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"She's ours."  
Elena tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him closer. He kissed her and their fingers intertwined. One kiss, then two, and three and someone knocked at the door. It should be Sully. They pulled apart but didn't let go of Elena's hand.  
"Hey Sully!", Elena exclaimed, happier than ever.  
Sully was with Sam, who had a teddybear in his arms. When Nate noticed it, he laughed.  
"When did you buy it ?", he asked him.  
"Hey I had to buy one for my niece! Oh, you wanted one ?"  
"Haha, funny."  
Sam hesitated to move. It was the first time he saw a baby and it felt weird. He hesitated to make a step forward to get close to the married couple and their daughter to give her the teddybear he held in his arms, whereas Sully stood by the feet of the bed.  
"No need to be scared, Sam. She won't bite you", Elena assured.  
Nate went back on the chair, still holding his wife's hand. A few years ago, holding a woman's hand like that would have made him feel uncomfortable – especially with Sully watching – but this felt so natural now that he didn't even pay attention to it anymore. Plus, he didn't have anything to hide to Sam and Sully, they knew how much he cared about Elena.  
Sam gave Cassie the teddybear and she started moving everywhere in Elena's arms, which made Sam worried. He felt his brother's arm in the shoulder.  
"She's so tiny!"  
Nate agreed.  
"Do you want to hold her?", Elena suddenly asked him.  
"What? Oh no. No no no no no, it's fine."  
"I insist ! She's your niece after all."  
And as Elena tried to make Sam understand that there was nothing to fear, Nate looked at his family. And he realized something: his real life had just begun. He and his borther started with nothing, which made them create themselves a new identity. They've explored many things, found myths and legends,... But is it worth the same thing as a family? This family was the real treasure he found when searching for El Dorado.  
Sometimes, he wondered how would look like his life if he hadn't met Elena. It would've been probably worthless.


	5. For Better or Worse (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Nate's wedding ceremony on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gotta know guys that each time I watch these lovely wedding pictures in their album I feel like shit. I mean, it's so perfect that it can't be real, you know? Anyway I've been working on this one for a long time now and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Thanks for leaving kudos, that really encourage me to keep on writing stuff because you know, translating is not an easy task especially when you have doubts about your abilities/skills. I think I'll stop putting my French versions on this website though. I'll just keep my English versions but I don't know yet !
> 
> I have so many ideas for Nate/Elena fics but Im currently opened to requests if you want ! That could inspire me even more ! So here you go: (and don't forget to tell me if it's understable, as always).

"Anna, I really can't do this", Elena muttered.

The journalist looked at her younger sister settle her wedding dress. In a few minutes, she will officially be married to Nathan Drake. They're already married actually and never got divorced, but it seemed better to have a ceremony to make their reconciliation official. Plus it'll be their first ceremony since the wedding had been only about signing papers at the city hall. No ceremony, no party was held at this time. Anna took the veil and put it on her sister's hair.

"Just relax, everything will be fine. You're the one who gives me advices usually", the young woman said.

Elena took a deep breath. She knew that many people will be watching her.

"How did you get through it?"

"It? You mean the people?"

"No, I mean this whole ceremony thing."

"Well, I just stayed focused on my husband. Trust me, when you'll see Nathan, you'll forget about everything else", Anna answered as she smiled.

"Hm."

Anna put one hand on her sister's cheek, ready to cry. Her eyes were shining and Elena could only smile seeing her sister so happy for her.

"Damn it, Elena, you're gorgeous! I am so happy for you!", Anna exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

Elena couldn't help but crying along with her. Today was going to be a very important day and she won't ever forget it. She knew it.

*

"Sully, I can't do it", Nate said as he watched Sully mending his bow tie.

Cigar between his lips, Sully answered.

"You should've thought about the consequences when you proposed to her, kid."

"I'd rather being hunted by murderers than walking through this aisle. What about--"

"No running. It's supposed to be the best day of your life ad it's gonna be."

Nate chuckled.

"Yeah."

*

As she walked on the beach, Elena tightened her grip in her sister's hand. She was scared to fall because of the high heels of her shoes that got stuck into the sand. She heard Anna say in that everything was going to be alright for the hundredth time but she couldn't help but feeling bad about the fact that so many people will watch her.  
She was everyone looking at her, sat on chairs near the aisle. They were all waiting for her. Nate was already here but too far to see her face. Almost near the aisle, she hugged her sister one last time before their father came to join them ad take it from here. She put her arm under his and kept walking.  
"Your mother would be proud of you."  
Elena felt sobs through her throat as she just nodded. Her mother died a few days after Anna's birth. She was just a child when the disease killed her.   
There she was, near all the people invited, next to the chairs. There was her colleagues but also Nate's and her family. Sully was the only family Nate had though. But there were all of their friends, like Cutter and Chloe for example. It's been years since her and Chloe hadn't seen each other and even though she just saw her back she knew she hadn't changed at all.  
Then she saw Nate. And Anna was damn right. Nothing else mattered. He was looking at her, smile across his face, waiting for her to reach him so he could slip his hands into hers. For the few seconds when she was lost in his eyes, Elena remembered everything: how they fell in love for each other, their first time, their first break up, Shambhala and everything else.   
Before letting go of his daughter's arm, Elena's father kissed he on the forehead and murmured "I'm proud of you, honey."

Nate grabbed Elena's hand and she grabbed his other hand. She still feared that something might go wrong but since she was with Nate now she felt a little more confident.

"You alright?", he asked her.

"No, I feel like I'm gonna faint at any second", she answered, laughing.

"That makes the two of us."

She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Sully behind Nate. The priest coughed then started to read his text.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate--"  
Sully cut him off by ask in him to skip the formal and boring stuff. Looking offended, he went on by looking at Elena.

"Do you have any vows to make?"

Elena made a tiny step towards Nate. If the stress didn't kill her today, it would probably be Nate and his way of looking at her.

"We've been through so much together.", she started, feeling her cheeks blushing. "We've known many things. Angst, anger, frustration... but there were these little moments in between. Moments that help us standing where we are right now. So... even if it's embarrassing to say it our loud in front of so many people..."

She took a deep breath.

"In the end I don't care. I love you and there's nothing I can do about it. You're my home, Nate. You're where I belong."

Nate seemed startled. Even though he was smiling, his eyes were wide open. The old man looked at him:

"What about you?"

"It's too embarrassing, damn it."

"Just imagine it's the both of us. Only you and me.", Elena said, stroking his palms with her thumbs.

He stopped smiling and looked at his wife.

"I promise I won't ever let you down. I've left my old life behind me. Now it's just you and me. I don't care about anything else. I love you, Elena. More than you can possibility imagine."

Elena felt the tears coming. Nate hurt her more than once, but he's always been there whenever she needed help. And she couldn't deny it. She noticed Sully washing his eyes with his hand. Of course. Of course it was moving. His son/best friend was getting married and he was being honest. What was even more moving was that what Nate had said was addressed to her. And the only thing she wanted to do was to hug him tightly but right now she couldn't. So she just focused on their joined hands and Nate's gaze. Before the priest could go on, Elena whispered softly.

"I love you too, Nate."

"I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And he didn't wait any longer. He pulled Elena towards him and put his lips on hers, unable to control the smile that was growing on his lips as she kissed her gently. But neither did Elena.  
Everyone applauded but neither Nate nor Elena were going to stop. Elena let go of Nate's hands to encircle his neck with her arms. She knew very well the taste of his lips, she was used to it, but each kiss made her discovering it all over again.  
Sully had to stop them before they went too far.

"Could you do that later?"

Elena put her face away then grabbed Nate's hand once again. She saw Chloe smiling at her, happier than ever. And the she wondered: did Nate had loved enough to propose to Chloe instead of her when they dated? Her doubts fated the moment when Nate kissed her on the cheeks all of a sudden as he intertwined their fingers together which made her laugh. No, of course not.  
Sully walked towards them and Nate let go of Elena's hand for a moment to hug his adopted father tightly.

"Godammit, you made me cry, you idiots."

"Hey, it's supposed to be the greatest day of my life, I'd rather it to be memorable."

Elena laughed. She was surprised when Sully hugged her too. She really felt like she had found a new family when she met the both of them. And she was right, now Nate and Sully really were his family.

"Take care of this idiot, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Sully", she said as she grabbed Nate's arm.

Nate took her hand and slipped it into his.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Ah. You'll thank me when I'll be babysitting your kid while you will be doing crazy stuff in your bed during some trip."

"Sully!", an embarrassed Nate exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Sully, we haven't thought about it yet", Elena asserted.

"Eh, I wouldn't say no to a little Drake. As long as the kid doesn't look like her or his father too much that is. I want to be a grandfather before dying you know."

"I doubt you'll like it the first time you'll be called granddad though. You might hate it."

They looked at each other and all three of them being to laugh at the same time. Nate and Elena intertwined their fingers once again and looked t each other, all smiling. Yeah, maybe it was time for them to think about their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have a second part: the honeymoon. BECAUSE YES IT'S IMPORTANT. I won't write any smut fix because I don't feel comfortable with it but I'll try to put details as much as I can. But I'm not sure if I'll do it right away or writing other fics before. I still have to think about it. Anyway, thanks for reading !


	6. The things we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during U3, the scene takes place during the couch scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may love absolutely EVERY Nate/Elena scenes in U4, but my favorite still is the couch scene in U3. I think that it's when I realized they were my OTP actually. This scene is just soooooo underrated, whereas I think that it was the best way to show what Elena means to Nate; he shows her his weak side, he relies on her, and just the moment when he takes her hand and apologizes. No seriously, the "I'm sorry" scene in U4 was tender and full of feels but this one made me cry.  
> Anyway, I'm really happy to see that many people follow this story, actually when I started it I thought I would end up delete it because I wouldn't keep up with the translation thing and all but no, I'm still here, ready as I've ever been. I deleted my French fiction though (the original one so).  
> As usual, tell me if my stories contain mistakes, I'm still not confident. And the requests are open, don't forget it !

When she saw him open the door, Elena didn't believe it. It's almost been a whole week since he has disappeared and she convinced herself that she wasn't going to see him again. So of course was she happy when she saw him alive. She ran in his arms the second she put her eyes on him. She had to put their relationship aside and just enjoy the moment.  
She didn't think about the consequences or about what it might imply when she rested his head on her lap. She did it because she used to do it back in the day when they were still together. And saying that she didn't miss that would be a big lie. She missed these little private moments like these. She missed the silhouette she saw when she woke up first thing in the morning. She missed him. And even though she knew she should hate him... She just couldn't. It wasn't like he was just anyone. Because he wasn't. She wouldn't have fell for anyone. She wouldn't have missed anyone that much either.  
She stroke his hair, the silence quickly spreading throughout the room. She looked at him, he looked so exhausted that it completely broke her heart. As she prepared to rest a little, just like him, she was surprised when Nate grabbed her hand.

"Sorry", he muttered with a very weak voice.

Sorry for what? Because she was now involved in all this? Because he was as stubborn as always? No. It wasn't that. She knew very well. He knew he was wrong and it was enough for her. Because yeah, seeing Nathan Drake being honest was as unusual as not seeing Sully smoking a cigar. And even if that wasn't that much of a deal, it meant a lot for Elena. She refrained a smile.

"I know", she answered back.

She put her elbow on Nate's arm, who fell asleep and she did the same. It wasn't the position she was used to sleep in when she slept together with him but for now... It was enough.

*

She dreamt about Nate. About the things they lived, about their recent break up... And all these little moments in-between. She remembered all these times when he kissed her on the cheeks while she was working on her laptop. Or when they cuddled in bed. Or all these mornings when she pretented to be asleep because she knew he loved to look at her sleeping form. She just knew. Once, when he was out to see Sully, she read one of his many journals and was surprised to notice there was a picture of her near a flower. She knew what that meant. She knew that she was different from the other women he met... And eventually slept with.

When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the couch, alone. She almost expected - or hoped somehow - to see Nate by her side, but he wasn't there. He was nowhere to be seen. She got up on her feet, panicking all of a sudden.

"Nate?", she called, grabbing her phone and putting it in her back pocket.

She walked towards the kitchen. Nothing there either.

"Nate!"

Still nothing. She ran towards the bathroom and felt relieved. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him putting his shirt on. Apparently, he hadn't heard her. In other circumstances, she would've grabbed him by the waist, but she couldn't. But now anyway. Instead, she made a few steps forward and patted his shoulder. Nate left his head to look at her, looking surprised. Even if he hasn't fully recovered, he still was in better shape then when he came the day before. Nate's eyes automatically focused on Elena's wedding ring and even if he tried his best to be discreet, she noticed it. He knew. He knew she hadn't let him go. He knew that she still loved him. As he was ready to leave the room, Elena stopped him.

"Wait", she said.

She left the room then came back with a scarf in her hands a few seconds later. She put it around his neck, trying not to focus too much on him. But then, she looked up at him and couldn't help a smile.

"You need it better than I do."

Leaving the room, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Thank you", he asserted.

Elena stepped back as she nodded, before letting go of his hand. She didn't want him to try things for the time being. They needed to talk and sort things out. And they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the second part of For Better or Worse so don't worry it'll come soon. I've got sooooooo many ideas, but I think I'll work on a Nate&Sam drabble first. It will be the first because it's always been about Nate/Elena until now (and it won't stop, I'm obsessed with these cuties), but I figured I might work on something new since Sam&Nate are my brotp. Anyway, see you guys and thanks again for reading this story ! It means a lot to me.


	7. Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small talk between Nate and Elena after Elena found their new holiday destination.  
> Set a few weeks after U4's ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know it's been a while. I've got 3 chapters written in french, but I'm feeling pretty lazy these days and I feel like I have things to do other than translating. Plus a few incidents happened lately in my house so... here I am with a chapter I was planning to translate after the others but I had a change of mind and the two others will come eventually, but I won't be able to say when exactly.  
> This chapter was inspired by this [amazing concept art](http://67.media.tumblr.com/adeb01a20c5e7f718a25d8c7e3203232/tumblr_o79x6x4DOk1qexxzpo2_1280.jpg)

Even during her holidays, Elena couldn’t help but thinking about her work. She went downstairs in a hurry after reading an interesting article about one of the places she always wanted to work on : Yucatan. It was a really good article, and they talked about Mayans temples and it was true that she had always wanted to go there one day. Up until now, she didn’t have the chance. She found Nate sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in his hand, who seemed a bit surprised to see her coming so excited. Elena didn’t sat on the couch but on the armrest of the couch and gave him the magazine so he could read it.

« What ? », he said, looking at the cover of the magazine before looking at her again.

« Read it. »

Nate took it in his hands then read it outloud :

« Visit the Yucatan with Expedia Express for less than 500$. Wait, since when are you interested in Mayan temples ? », he asked her, giving her back the magazine.

« Since always ! I was looking for places I could write articles on and then I thought that I could focus on that instead- »

« You’re planning to spend the rest of your holidays working ? »

« Would you let me finish ? », she went on, closing the book. « That was what I was thinking at first, then I thought he could be the perfect place for vacation. It’s been a long time since our last vacation spent together, just the two of us. And I gotta say, I miss that. Plus, I’m not even sure if I’ll still be a journalist in the next couple weeks. I want our thing to work, you know. »

Nate smiled at the idea. It was true he missed that too. Two years had passed since their last vacation together. He drank his cup of coffee and looked at their reflections through the TV screen. Noticing that Nate was thinking about something, Elena let herself drop on his knees… but it hasn’t been as soft as she thought it’d be. Actually, she almost fell on the floor. If Nate hadn’t been there to catch her in time, she would’ve fall off the couch. He put Elena’s head on his lap, looking at her. She had her eyes closed and tried not to breathe.

« I won’t fall for the same trick twice, Elena », he asserted as he put his cup on the next to him.

She smiled.

« My… hero… »

She expected him to do something, but he didn’t. He just wait for her to stop doing what she was doing actually. Without even opening her eyes, she went on :

« You know, it’s the moment when the hero kisses the princess in the fairyales. »

Her hands rested on her stomach, eyes still closed, smile on her lips and she waited. Nate stroked her hair.

« But we’re not in a fairytale, and you’re not a princess », he whispered.

She sat up suddenly, apparently upset and looked at Nate frowning. He gently took her head in his hands and put it on his lap again.

« I was trying to be romantic », she growled, pulling a face.

Nate intertwined his fingers in her hair, looking at her.

« Don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of time to be romantic in Mexico », he asserted, without hiding his growing smile.

Elena’s face lit up at the same moment.

« Oh really ? You’re okay with it ? »

Nate nodded. She hugged him tightly and Nate started to laugh. She drew back a little to see Nate’s face, a few millimeters from hers.

« I’ve got a question to ask though… », Elena started, bitting her lower lip.

Nate had his hands down her back and looked at her. They were so close he could feel her breaths.

« All these women you dated… Have you ever been on a vacation with one of them ? »

Nate rolled his eyes and sighed. She always knew how to embarass him.

« If we consider that traveling all around the world and getting shot at is the same thing then yes. Otherwise… No. Never. »

« And about Chloe… »

« Oh, what about her ? », he asked her. He sounded offended, but Elena had already asked her a thousand of questions about his relationship with Chloe but he realised at the same time that she never got a chance to ask her the million dollar question.

Elena put her head on her husband’s lap, her head perfectly keyed between his crotch. She looked up at the ceiling until Nate approached his face to look at her. The smile she had on her face melted and she put her arm up to stroke his cheeks.  
With a very weak voice, she asked him :

« Did you love her ? »

Nate knew she would ask him one day, and the only answer he had in his mind was « it was complicated. » But, it wasn’t at all. Chloe and him had met in weird circumstances, they were attracted by one another, they slept together a few times, but there wasn’t any feelings. It was physical. Then he let her go when they broke up. Meanwhile, Nate met Elena and even though he knew Chloe more than Elena, he knew that something with Elena was totally different. Or it was him who was different. They broke up then Chloe and him dated for a while after that, but things had changed. Chloe was no more a fling, she was an important friend, but it wasn’t more than that.

« She was important, ye- »

« Important enough to kill yourself, yes », Elena said, cutting him.

But not as important as you are, he wanted to tell her. But it wasn’t his style to say such things. He took Elena’s hand in his and held it tight.

« She wasn’t you. »

Elena tried her best not to show Nate that she was surprised but he quickly noticed. He intertwined their fingers together. Feeling her cheeks blushing, Elena couldn’t help but grabbing one of the pillows next to Nate to slap him with it.

« Eh eh, you wanted to be romantic, didn’t you ? », he said.

« You just wanted to see me blushing », she exclaimed as she went on, slapping him with the pillow.

He grabbed the pillow, threw it behind the couch and grabbed Elena’s wrists to change their positions so he’d be on top of her. It happened so fast that Elena needed a few seconds to understand what he did.

« You wanted to be romantic, I take it as your word », he muttered, his face close to hers.

She put her arms around his neck, opened her legs to let Nate putting his leg between.

« I can’t wait to go there with you. Really. », she murmured.

Nate couldn’t take his eyes off of Elena’s belly when she said that.

« It’ll be our last vacation together. »

She didn’t get it at first. But then, she understood. Oh.

« Don’t worry, we’ll ask Sully to watch over him or her. »

« Now that you mention it… We should thank him », Nate answered, laughing as he remembered their conversation with Sully on their wedding day.

« Come here », Elena said as she kissed him.

Nate deepened the kiss the moment their lips touched. Within a few months, he’ll be father and even if it meant more responsability, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
